Kinect: Disneyland Adventures/quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Kinect: Disneyland Adventures. Mickey Mouse Intro "Gosh, I hope to see ya at the parade! it goes right down Main Street!" "Gosh, it sure is a nice sunny day." "Gosh, sure is a nice day." "Ha-ha! Haya, folks! It's great to see ya." "Haya, everybody! Hope you have a great day! Ha-ha!" "Hey, if anybody sees Pluto, would ya tell him I'm lookin' for him?" "Hmm. Wonder where Minnie is." "I love gettin' to watch everybody." "Make sure ya catch the fireworks tonight! They're gonna be a blast! Ha-ha!" "There's notin' like bein' here on a sunny day." "Ooh! Sleeping Beauty's Castle look extra beautiful today." "What a great day to be in the park, huh?" Items "What 'til Buzz Lightyear sees that blaster. He's gonna love it!" Meeting "All right!" "Aw, gosh. Ha-ha! Thanks." "Aw, I like you too, pal." "Aw, I love gettin' hugs." "Cool dance moves pal!" "Gosh, have ya seen Pluto? I sure hope he's not diggin' up Minnie's Flower garden again." "Gosh, I bet you're gonna get lotsa autograph. Huh, pal?" "Have fun, pal!" "Here you go, pal! Thanks for askin'." "Ho, I hear you went on the Jungle Cruise. Hope those hippos didn't toss ya outta the boat." "Hot dog!" "Hot dog! I was just hopin' you'd come back. I've really missed ya, pal!" "Look at you! Oh, that was great!" "Nice to meet you, miss. Ha-ha! My name's Mickey Mouse!" "See ya real soon!" "Yeah!" "You'd like my autograph? Wow, what an honor!" Quest "Gosh pal. I was hopin' to get some of my friends autographs today. But I've been busy with the Toontown Mayor election that I haven't had the chance. Say, do ya think you could ask Donald to sign this book for me? I'd sure appreciate it." "S'long! Thanks for gettin' Donald autographs for me!" "Wow! You got Donald's autograph! Thanks, pal! But actually, this autograph book's not for me. It's for Goofy. He's been watin' an autograph collection, and I thought it be nice to help him get started. Do ya think you can bring the book to him?" "S'long! Oh, and thanks for givin' the book to Goofy!" "I've got a present for ya. It's your own magical camera! If you'd like, you can practice taking' a picture for me. (chuckles) Here, I'll pose and you can take my picture, okay?" "You go it! (chuckles) You'll be a pro with that camera in no time." "Say, pal! Could ya help me out again? I'm makin' a photo album for Minnie. But I still need pictures of Goofy and Donald. Would ya mind findin' Goofy anf takin' his picture for me? Thanks!" "See ya! And thanks again for helpin' me get Goofy's picture!" "Gosh, ya really came through for me pal! The photo album's complete! What a great surprise for Minnie! Oh, ya know what? I got an idea. Since you helped me so much. I'd like you give the album to Minnie! That'll be an even bigger surprise! (laughs)" "Bye-bye! Don't forget about Minnie's photo album!" "Oh, ya wanna try a little magic to help Minnie? Oh, gosh, the last time I used magic to enchant those brooms, they went all crazy and wouldn't listen! (chuckles) I sure hope you have better luck. But first, ya gotta dress the part. I bet you can find a sorcerer's outfit like the one I had around here somewhere." "Welp, s'long pal. Can't wait to see ya all dressed up. You're gonna look great!" “Hot dog! That robe looks terrific on ya!” “Now you can try out your magic on the brooms. Just bring ‘em to life and sweep up Toontown City Hall for Minnie!” “Good luck with those brooms. Remember, ya gotta be careful with magic.” Waiting "Did you forget what you were gonna say?" "I'd love to talk to ya." "I'm ready when you are." "Kinda quite, huh? Aw, that's okay. I'm not in a hurry." "Oh, gosh, you sure are sweet - just like Minnie." "That's okay - take your time." "Uh... Ha-ha! Well uh, here we are." "We Could dance or uh..." Minnie Mouse Intro "I am just so lucky that I get to be here with all of you today." "I hope Goofy fixed my mailbox. I'm expecting some very important letters." "I love getting to share a day like today with all my friends." "I wonder if Daisy would like to do some shopping." "I'm so glad that I get to share such a pretty day with all of you." "Mickey and I just love days like this! (giggles) There's much to do!" "Oh, I just love flowers! Especially petunias." "Oh, it's so nice to see everyone. Hello!" "Oh my! (giggles) It looks like everyone is ready to have fun today!" "Oh my! Look at all the happy faces! (giggles) Have fun everyone!" "(sings a little tune)" "This is gonna be a special day - I just know it!" "This is the kind of day that puts a smile on everyone's face!" Items "Oh, how lucky! That spyglass you have will come in handy." Meeting ”(Blows a kiss) And that’s for you” “Aren’t you sweet?” "Bye-bye! Come back soon!" "Can you guess what my favorite flowers are? Pretty... pink... petunias. (giggles)" "Goodness, you look you've been having a wonderful time!" "Hello dear, I'm Minnie Mouse, and I'm very pleased to meet you!" "Here's a kiss to send you on your way! (blows a kiss)" "I hope Mickey doesn't forget about our date. We're going to watch the fireworks together." "I know you like hugs as much as I do. Do you think I could get another one?" ”I’m so happy you asked, thank you.” "I'm so proud of you! You just keep exploring and exploring." "It's you! (laughs) I was hoping you'd come back to see me." ”My signature? Oh it would be my pleasure.” "Ohhh I love hugs!" “Oh I’ll never forget you.” "Oh, you've come back to see me again. What a wonderful friend you are." “Oh! Your a good hugger.” "Thank you so much!" "Where did you learn to dance like that? It's so much fun!" “Your a wonderful dancer.” Quest "(gasp) Oh, it's for me?! Why, that's so sweet! And you helped Mickey, didn't you? (giggles) Well, I have a little something for you, too!" "Goodness! Cleaning up for as election party is such a big job! Why, with all the sweeping and... Oh! wait! We could use some magic broom! Mickey knows a spell to have the brooms help us. Would you go ask him about it?" "Oh, thank you so much! Why, with your help, we'll have Towntown City Hill ready in no time!" Waiting “Do you like to dance? Because I do.” "Don't be shy. It's me, Minnie." "I just know we'll be the best of friends." “I would love to get a hug from you.” "It's okay, sometimes I'm a little shy, too." "Oh, (giggles) you don't have to be shy with me. I'd very much like to talk to you." "That's okay - take your time." "When you ready. I have so much to tell you." "You look like you've been having lots of fun! (giggles) Have you?" Donald Duck Intro Items Meeting “An autograph?! From me? Awww.” "Goodbye!" "Hello. I'm Donald Duck! Pleased to meet you, miss." “Thanks for asking. Here you go.” Quest "Oh boy! An autograph book from Mickey! I'm going to be Mayor of Toontown! Vote for Donald! (laughs) Better take this book to Mickey." "Goodbye! Don't forget about the book." "My hat! I sure do appreciate it." "Okay, time for a picture with my favorite hat. My campaign begins. (laughs) Vote for Donald!" "What a great picture! I even like the Mayor!" "Oh brother. The picture's for Mickey? But he's my opponent. (sighs) Well, okay. You can give it to him." "Bye-bye. Say hello to Mickey." Waiting Daisy Duck Intro "Maybe I should tell everyone to stop, smell the roses, and throw me a compliment. (giggles)" "Say, there's a really nice carousel over there. Give it a whirl!" Items Meeting "Hello there, miss! I'm Daisy! Please to meet you!" "Oh! That's So Nice." "You're just adorable." "What a sweetheart." Quest "It's election time! Big day, you know! Minnie and I are getting things ready, but we really need your help. Would you be a dear and gather some decorations for us?" "See you! Toontown City Hill's gonna look great with your help!" "Oh, this is just wonderful! We can start decorating right now! Thank you!" "And you know, you've been such a good helper. Why don't you see if Minnie needs a hand with anything?" "Bye now! Don't forget to see Minnie!" Waiting "If I can understand Donald, I can understand anyone. Go ahead." "Say, I bet you have a nice voice when you use it." Goofy Intro Items Meeting “G’bye, pal!” “Here ya go, all signed just for you.” “Hope it’s okay. Mickey says I should work on my pencilmanship.” “Howdy, miss! I’m Goofy! How ‘bout you? A-hyuck!” "Oh boy! Look at you." “One Goofy autograph for my best goofy pal. A-hyuck!” "See ya later, percolater!" "Sure. Soon as I remember how to spell my name. A-hyuck!" "Way up high!" "You're a good hugger." Quest “Wowee! Donald signed that for me! Gawrsh, thanks." “Oh, I’d love to pose for a picture.” “Ya know, Donald lost his hat on the Matterhorn, an’ he won’t take any photos without his lucky hat. If ya want his picture, you’re gonna hafta find it, pronto!” “Good luck, pal! ‘Cause on one’s better at findin’ stuff than you, S’no one? A-hyuck! That’s funny!” Waiting Pluto Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Chip and Dale Intro Items Meeting "I'm Chip! I'm Dale! Nice to meet ya!" Quest “Dale, where are the acorns?! You mean the ones I ate? I guess so. Well, I ate them! Oh no! It’s okay. We can get more. Well, how? Our friend! You’ll help us, won’t you? We’re out of acorns. I wonder why!” “Okay. See ya in a little while. Don’t forget the acorns!” Waiting Snow White Intro "Did you know this is a magic wishing well?" Items Meeting "Goodbye!" "Hello, dear. My name's Snow White. I'm very pleased to meet you." "Mmm. What a lovely hug." Quest "Could you help me? I want to bake a pie for the Dwarfs. And do you know what their very favorite pie is? (giggles) Gooseberries! Would you find some gooseberries for me?" "Goodbye. And, don't forget those gooseberries!" "Oh, thank you! I'll get started on the pie right away!" "Thank you for finding those delicious gooseberries. Why, Grumpy said it was the best pie he'd ever tasted. The Dwarfs asked me to bake another gooseberries pie for them. But, I've run out to berries. Could you help me find some more?" "Goodbye! And, remember to look for gooseberries!" Waiting Pinocchio Intro "Cleo's nice! She's a goldfish an she blows bubbles at me!" "Father wants me to be a real boy! And, I'm gonna be one if I'm brave, truthful and unselfish." "Figaro wants to go to school, too! (giggles) He's our cat." "Gee, I've never seen so many kids before!" "Gee! This is a big place!" "Gosh, I wonder where everybody's goin?" "Hey, everybody! I'm Pinocchio!" "I hear music! Like the clocks Father makes!" "I know everything in all the books in my whole school! (lies) I mean, um, I know all of my school work! Pretty good, huh?" "I like going to school. I want to learn how to do right." "I never played hookey from school! (lies) I... I mean. Not without. Uh, not without knowing it was wrong." "I was going school... and I saw a great big monster! (lies) Um... I mean, a great big moustache... just like Father's! That's what I saw!" "I wish Father was here. He dances and play with me." "If I get in trouble. I just whistle for Jiminy Cricket." "If I'm good. I'm gonna be a real boy!" "I'm gonna be an actor! I don't need to go to school! (lies) Un, but I... uh, I like learning what real boys and girls learn at school! I really do!" "I'm gonna be an actor! That's what Mister Honest John says anyway." "Jiminy? Jiminy?! Where are you?!" "Mister Honest John says I'm going straight to the top! (laughs)" "Mister Honest John took me to see Mister Stromboli. But he was real mean." "Oh. I can't tell a lie. My nose will grow!" "Oh no. I'm not made of wood... (lies) I mean... I won't be when I'm a real boy... some day." "Stromboli took a great big hatchet! And he chopped me into firewood! (lies) Um, I mean, he chopped up some firewood 'cause it was cold outside. (chuckles)" "The Blue Fairy came to see me! She really did!" "The Blue Fairy told me to never tell a lie again. And, I'm not gonna. I'm gonna do right!" "The Blue Fairy's pretty! And nice, too!" "Where do you suppose all those kids are going?" Items "Careful! That toy's loud! Like Monstro!" "Gee! A spyglass! Father told me about those!" "Hey! You got a water squirter! Oh, I hope that's not like Monstro!" "New shoes! Gee, they look swell!" "Oh! A spyglass! Now you can look! And see things, too!" "Oh! You got on something different." "So, you got new things, huh?" "You got a magic wand! Oh, I'll never lie again! Honest I won't!" Meeting "Come back real soon!" "Does this mean I'm an actor?" "For me? Gee, thanks!" "Gee! You did so much! You're... you're almost like Jiminy!" "Gee, you must be a real girl! Well, my name's Pinocchio." "(giggles) I like shakin' hands!" "Goodbye!" "Goodbye, friend!" "Gosh. I guess you hafta go. Goodbye! "Gosh! You got so much done! You must be real proud!" "Here you go!" "Here's your book." "I can move! I can dance!" "I like dancin'! (laughs)" "I like you, too!" "I sure am glad to see ya! Maybe you could be my friend for always!" "Is this what we do? Shake hands?" "(laughs) We're dancin'!" "Now we can dance again! (laughs)" "Oh!" "Oh! Goodbye!" "Oh boy, can see each other all day! (laughs) Well, until Father says it's time for bed anyway." "That elephant can fly! Honest!" "We're best friends! Why, we just have to be." "Ya know, there's lots of fun things to do! And I don't have school today!" "You sure are friendly!" "You were gone a long time. But I sure am glad you're back." Quest "Gosh, I never have a toffee apple before, and I sure am hungry. Do ya think you could find me some? Please? I'd pay ya back!" "Goodbye! Don't forget! More toffee apples, please!" "Thank you for the toffee apples! Only... I... I lost my spendin' money. Gosh I'm sorry. I wanna pay ya back. I promise I'll think of somethin'." "I know! Father says if I do some chores. I can earn more money. So, if you find his missing wood chisels I can do the cleaning up! Then all my chores well be done. Would ya look around? For Father's chisels please?" "Bye! Don't forget! Find more chisels please!" "Oh, thank you! You found em' all! And I finished all cleanin' up. So, now I can pay you back with my allowance from Father! Gosh, I'm happy. (laughs) I'm so happy I could dance! C'mon! Dance with me!" "Gosh, you sure are fun! Oh, and un, thanks for all your help, too! Gee, I'm sure would like to get enough toffee apples to share with all my schoolmates. Did ya find any more? Could ya keep lookin' please?" "So long! Oh, and don't forget toffee apples!" "Gee willikers! Now, we can give a toffee apple to everybody at school! Sharing's what real boys do, ya know. Oh! I almost forgot! I got something for you! For helping me so much!" Waiting "A girl! Gee! Are you shy?" Pinocchio "Aww, don't be scared. You can talk can't ya?" "Gee, I sure would like us to have some fun." "Gosh, what'll I say? Uh..." "Gosh, you're awful quite." "I'm a puppet. But I can talk." "Jiminy's my conscience. Do you have a conscience?" "Uh... ah... hello!" "What should we do?" "You're a real boy are ya!" Br'er Rabbit Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Br'er Fox Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Br'er Bear Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Cinderella Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Alice Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting White Rabbit Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Caterpillar Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Mad Hatter Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting March Hare Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Cheshire Cat Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting The Queen of Hearts Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Peter Pan Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Cubby the Lost Boy Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Captain Hook Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Mr. Smee Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Fawn Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Aurora Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Mowgli Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Baloo Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Winnie the Pooh Intro Items Meeting "Hello there! I'm Pooh Bear, or Winnie the Pooh, or just Pooh, for short." Quest "Think, think, think... There's something I'm forgetting to remember. Oh yes! Time for my stoutness exercise. Would you like to join me?" "(giggles) Exercising always improves my appetite. (smacks lips) Time for a small smackeral. Oh bother. I've just remembered. My cupboard is empty and so are all the honeypots inside it. I don't suppose you could visit Piglet, and ask him if he has any honey?" "Goodbye. And if you do happen to see Piglet, don't forget to ask about my honey." "Oh, hello again. You know, I've just remembered something, I hid some honeypots, for emergencies such as this. If you should happen to find any, could you please return them to me? My tummy will be very grateful." "Goodbye now, and remember, if you see anything of a honeypottish shape, it most likely is a honeypot." "Goodness, you certainty found lots of honeypots. And lots of honeypots are one of my very favorite things. So, if you should, um, see any more, you might consider bringing them to a certain bear, of whom I know..." "Goodbye, I hope you hear some honeypots calling to you, the way them call to me. (giggles)" Waiting Piglet Intro Items Meeting "Hello, miss. I'm Piglet. (laughs) I'm very pleased to meet you." Quest "Oh... Pooh Bear throught I had some honey for him? Oh d-d-dear. I don't have any honey at all. Oh, but you know, sometimes Pooh forgets where he's hidden his emergency honeypots. Maybe if you asked him about it, he'd remember." "Un, goodbye! Goodbye!" Waiting Roo Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Tigger Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Eeyore Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Ariel Intro "It's amazing up here! There's so much to see." Items Meeting "Hi! I'm Ariel! Oh, I haven't met many human girls yet. Thank you for coming to talk to me." "Oh! I like you, too!" "You're as graceful as an angel fish!" Quest "Isn't it amazing here? Oh, there're so many things we don't have under the sea! Gosh, do you think you could help me find some dinglehoppers? Oh, I'd love to add more to my collection? If you see any, oh please bring then back?" "Bye! And, don't forget! Look for dinglehoppers!" "Oh that's plenty of dinglehoppers! I can even give some to Scuttle now! (giggles) Oh, thank you so much!" "Sebastian wants me to help him with a special concert... no, it's not really a concert, but it has music! (giggles) He called it a "parade!" That's it! And it's going to be amazing! But I could use your help. Oh would bring back some pictures of the kinds of undersea places that humans like? We want to make sure everyone likes our design." "Oh, please go find more pictures! They're so helpful!" "Oh, thank you! Now Sebastian can design something that everyone will love! And he look just like our home under the sea!" Waiting Belle Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Beast Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Aladdin Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Jasmine Intro Items Meeting "Hello, dear. I'm Jasmine, the daughter of the Sultan." "How fun!" Quest "What a beautiful outfit! Why, it's perfect for the Royal Feast. And those dates you brought me are delicious! Now, there's one special favor I'd like to ask... I lost my bracelets over hear the river. Oh, I hope they haven't floated away. Could you try to find them for me?" "Good luck, my friend! I'm sure you'll find my bracelets soon." Waiting Genie Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Woody Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Buzz Lightyear Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Jessie Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Little Green Men Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Stinky Pete Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Emperor Zurg Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Stitch Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Nemo Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Bruce Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Crush Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Squirt Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Tiana Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Naveen Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Black Barty Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Fortune Red Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Ghost Host Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Madame Leota Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Constance Hatchaway Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Ezra the Skeleton Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Golden Ticket Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Karen the Park Guide Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Fireworks Spectacular Announcer, Mission Control Intro Items Meeting Quest Waiting Category:Quotes